Automatic speech recognition is an important technology that is used in mobile devices and other devices. In general, automatic speech recognition attempts to provide accurate transcriptions of what a person has said. A transcription of a user's speech can be used by a mobile device, for example, to trigger an action such as initiating a phone call, sending a message, opening an application, etc.